1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track and field equipment and more particularly relates to an interchangeable/adjustable hurdle having interchangeable components for adjusting the height of the hurdle and a method for using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the art of running hurdles, a hurdler must learn to run over the hurdle as opposed to jumping and stepping over the hurdle. Many an otherwise promising hurdler has been dissuaded from taking up hurdles as an event due to the fear of falling or tripping over a hurdle. A full-size hurdle has seemed an imposing obstacle to many a would-be hurdler. The interchangeable/adjustable hurdle of the present invention allows a beginning hurdler to practice hurdling at a hurdle height which the beginning hurdler can run over without excessive effort and strain and begin to develop proper form. As the beginning hurdler develops technique and ease of hurdling at a particular height the hurdle can be adjusted to a greater height as the beginning hurdler progresses to a full-hurdle height.